


I'll Be Here For You

by knilttehr



Series: Bro [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fiction, High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett returns the favor and the boys have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really know how two days became two weeks...but here it is. Finally.

The next day had been a whirlwind of disaster. Rhett second guessed his decision on going to school that day with grief. Although he'd anticipated it he tried to maintain his cool, even as he reassured himself what may have been a hundred times that day that what had happened the night prior meant nothing, his hand would mindlessly wander to his crotch, itching with desire. The day rolled on as normally as it could have otherwise, the incredible pressure in his pants not easing up. Not even a little. He tried to ignore it, brush it off as part of him "growing up", even though he knew that part of his life was over now. Who was he kidding, he really just wanted to fuck Link's hand again. And fuck him in various other areas, too. Rhett recalled the feeling of the brunettes hand on him, so certain of what they were doing, so strong, so... He shook his head out of his daze, trying to focus on whatever class it was he was in. The situation in his pants had come too close to being a real problem far too many times that day, and he wallowed in aggression. He wondered momentarily if he could ask Link for another "favor", but decided it was too soon and probably even creepy if he did. There wasn't really a consensus that it _would_ happen again and Rhett tried to settle his heart thinking over the brief, incredibly vague conversation the two had last shared. As if on cue, the bell for lunch rang loudly and pulled Rhett away from his thoughts, a deep fear settling in his stomach. Up until that point he had successfully avoided Link all day, not passing him in the hallways and not having any classes with him to his relief. Which...didn't make sense. Because they'd shared at least half of their classes together, he should have had at least one class with him that day. Rhett sighed, shaking his head as he headed to the cafeteria eagerly. He was probably waiting for him there, sitting at their table with that goofy smile on his face as always.

 

There had been no sign of Link as Rhett entered the cafeteria and retrieved his food tray. He felt unsettled, relieved or disappointed, he wasn't sure. Still, he kept his composure in his figure as he found his place and sat down to eat, the hunger he had neglected finally being satisfied. He was midway into shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth when he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. Why wouldn't he have been there? Surely he'd want to be in the middle of all the attention, what, with winning the soccer game and all the night before. So why wasn't he there? Rhett knew he was being irrational, letting his fears get the best of him. But, Link was too important to him to let this go. He'd at least have heard from his Mom that Link was feeling unwell and wouldn't be at school that day, the case being any other time Link had been absent from school. Perhaps he'd been too embarrassed to face Rhett after the incident, too disgusted or... Rhett's jaw clenched and hoped it hadn't been that way. Even if he had initiated it, maybe he'd realised what he'd done and couldn't bare to see Rhett again. Didn't want to have anything to do with him again. In a flare of anger and fear Rhett stood up swiftly, deciding to call it a day at school and head out to look for his friend. He knew Link too well and he knew he wasn't sick. They had to talk about this. Link was too important to him to lose over his sexual frustration. Their friendship was the most important part of Rhett's life. He couldn't lose that. Maybe he'd been overreacting. Of course he was overreacting. But it didn't quell his frustration in not knowing where his best friend was.

 

He gathered his own things, finding it very hard to stay calm and stop shaking -- when had he started shaking? Rhett exited the cafeteria and began half walking, half running to the student parking lot in hopes he'd make it out unnoticed. When he made it out of the school, Rhett jogged to his car and fumbled for his car keys, unlocking the doors hastily. He got in the car and started the engine, struggling with his seat belt as he pulled out of the parking lot. _I need to calm down._

 

Rhett allowed the time of the drive to Link's house to calm his pounding heart, from the adrenaline of skipping school early unauthorized and the desire to find and talk to Link. God, what am I even going to say? Please don't jerk me off anymore, I value our friendship too much? Rhett huffed in anxiety, chewing down on his lip as he pulled up in the front of Link's house. He sat in his car for what could have been hours as he gathered his thoughts, shutting off the engine and exiting the car. He trudged up to Link's doorstep, knocking rapidly on the wooden door. 

 

"Link!" he called out, his knocks growing louder at the lack of response. Rhett's stomach turned slightly. If he hadn't been at home, where would he be? Rhett knocked over a few stones with his shoe before he found the right one, bending down to retrieve the key that hid underneath it. He stuck it in the door and unlocked it carefully, stepping inside and shutting the door quickly behind him. Link's house fell silent, faint sounds of the fridge whirring in the kitchen. Rhett sighed. He slowly made his way through the house, stepping carefully up the stairs leading toward Link's room. It felt weird being there alone, and he suddenly missed the company of Link and his boisterous laugh beside him all the times Rhett had come over. He reached Link's room and pushed the door open quickly, expecting to find it empty, as the rest of the house had been.

 

Rhett gasped audibly when he saw Link, sprawled out over his bed, his eyes shut tight and his eyebrows drawn in concentration, a hand working quickly over his cock and the other lost to the sheets beneath him. Rhett didn't mean to stare, but, oh, he did. He definitely did. He wondered if he should run away, shut the door, act like he hadn't just seen what he did. Should he let Link know he was there, or would that embarrass him too much? Rhett debated quietly with himself as he watched Link silently, feeling himself twitch in his jeans at his best friends quiet moans of pleasure. God... Link was so gorgeous like this, falling apart under his own hand, desperation on his face. Rhett's gaze fell to Link's manhood, unable to help himself, studying it as if it were a remnant from Heaven above. Link was bigger than him. Slimmer, but longer. Rhett imagined taking it into his mouth, choking on it. Although having seen it before, given never hard, Link's cock was just as pretty, maybe even prettier, than the rest of him.  Link was...amazing.

 

Rhett didn't say anything, slowly walking over to his best friend, feeling himself grow harder as he watched him fall apart. Link's eyes shot open, alarmed, but his hand never left his cock. In fact, he sat up now, challenging Rhett in a stare, his stroking hand more deliberate, more careful than it had been moments ago. Rhett fell to his knees beside Link's bed as he stared down at him, question in his eyes. Link smirked slightly at the trembling man before him, slowing his strokes reluctantly to a halt.

 

"Hello, Rhett," Link drawled sexily, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Rhett's face, barely aware he was doing it. Rhett's eyes fluttered close at his touch, before clearing his throat and sitting up, pulling away from Link's touch. 

 

"Link," Rhett said shakily, the nerves and excitement in his voice taking him by surprise. The brunette cocked his head in question, a quiet hum reverberating in his throat. 

 

"I was worried about you," Rhett choked out, trying hard to appear calm. "I wanted to see if you were, uhm, doing alright."

 

Link shrugged and smiled brightly, laughing almost in spite of himself. 

 

"I'm doing just fine, Rhett." Link gestured to his body, amused. Rhett wondered how he'd been able to be so confident in being so exposed before Rhett. He should be. Damn.

 

"How about you, Rhett? You have a good day?" Link shifted slightly on his bed before patting the space beside him, inviting Rhett to sit beside him. Rhett coughed awkwardly and glanced around the room. 

 

"Ah, yeah. It was okay." He paused. "Did you want me to leave?" Rhett asked, surprising himself, unsure if he wanted to leave. 

 

"No." Link said levelly, staring at nothing. 

 

"Okay." Rhett nodded. Unable to keep his eyes away from Link's dick, hard and heavy against his bare stomach. Afraid to ask. If he should ask. He wanted to touch him. 

 

Link turned to him now, an air of confidence whirring around him. 

 

"I want you to touch me, too." Link stated plainly, reading Rhett's mind. As if it were a worldly known thing. The sky is blue. Water is wet. I want you to touch me, Rhett.

 

"I don't mean...I could easily finish this by myself." Link explained. "But you're here now. And I know you feel like you're obligated to because of last night. Which you aren't, by the way. Unless you honestly want to." 

 

Rhett blinked, carefully choosing his next words, not wanting to share too much, but not wanting to lose this moment entirely. What was he doing? Who _does_ this?

 

"I think I need to return the favor. Ah. It's only fair, Link." He settled with, bringing a careful hand to rest on his thigh. Electricity shooting through his arm at the intimacy of the touch. His cock straining inside his jeans, screaming to be released. 

 

"I agree. And to be honest, my arm is kind of tired." Link giggled, closing a palm on top of Rhett's. Guiding his hand to his groin, closing it around himself tightly, assisting Rhett's strokes. His eyes rolling into his head as he sighed happily. Allowing Rhett to take complete control as he pulled his hand away. Rhett moved his hand up and down his shaft, squeezing carefully, trying to mimic the ways he'd jerked himself off in the past. It was considerably a lot harder trying to do it to someone else. Link's labored breaths keeping him confident. 

 

"That's...ah, good. That's good, Rhett." Link praised, screwing his eyes shut tight. Rhett wanted to kiss him. Press him a little further into his mattress. Take everything he wanted from him. He looked so gorgeous like this, so vulnerable, ready to let Rhett take him, have his way with him. Rhett pushed the urge away and focused on jerking Link off. Still disbelieving this was actually happening.

 

Rhett twisted his hand slightly as he strokes grew faster, Link's breath hitching as he did. He leaned down carefully, keeping his strokes firm, relishing in the sweet sounds emitting from his best friend. He trailed his tongue on the underside of Link's cock from base to tip, Link letting out a high whine above him. He stopped momentarily, collecting his thoughts. _Am I really about to do this?_ Link keened beneath him, tangling his hand in Rhett's hair. Encouraging. Rhett whined quietly at his own cock throbbing in his pants. 

 

"Move up," Rhett instructed, and Link moved quickly at Rhett's command. Rhett clambered onto the bed and sat between the smaller mans legs, tucking his feet beneath him to allow himself room to move. Leaning down eagerly, he carefully sucked the tip into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, the bitter saltiness driving him a little mad. 

 

He continued pumping Link while he sucked fervently, feeling Link's hands in his hair, pulling lightly. Rhett moaned low in his throat as he sunk his mouth down slightly before pulling back up, licking the slit on Link's tip carefully.

 

"Oh... _oh_ ," Link cried, his grip in Rhett's hair tightening. Rhett could feel his body tremor and he shuddered himself. Too good to be true. He sunk down again, taking more of Link into his mouth now, sucking slowly. Loving the taste of him. His neglected hard on forgotten, focused purely on drawing pleasure out of Link. 

 

Rhett moved down until the tip of Link's cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling back, but not off. Wanting to make Link come soon, he pushed down again. Tasting the leaking precome that spilled out of the other man.

 

"What, you sucked cock before or something?" Link breathed. "Dammit, aahh, that feels so fucking _good_ , Rhett. Shit." 

 

Link began thrusting shallowly in his mouth, Rhett feeling the muscles in his thighs flex as Link locked his legs around his neck. He allowed himself to be used, letting Link fuck his mouth relentlessly. _Use me. Do whatever you want to me. Please._

 

Link's hands in Rhett's hair began guiding his head over his cock, Rhett bobbing down to meet Link's desperate thrusts. "Ahh...Rhett," Link cried, and Rhett flared at the sound of his name dripping out of Link's lips, the desperation in his voice overwhelming. "I'm...mmm...so..close..."

 

Rhett took this as invitation to bring his hands up and massage Link's heavy balls, imitating the way Link had done so to him the night prior. He was so turned on he couldn't believe it. Rhett growled in his throat as Link's thrusts picked up the pace and his moans grew high pitched, wanting him to come, ready to take it all.

 

"Rhett--!" Link shouted, tugging on Rhett's head to pull him away as his orgasm rocked though him, his back arching involuntarily as he emptied himself into Rhett's mouth. Rhett continued sucking, swallowing carefully as Link came down his throat, shocked by the intensity of it all. Link slumped against the bed, his breathing heavy, Rhett never leaving his cock even as his orgasm subsided. He continued to suck through Link's aftershocks, draining the last drops of come from the other man, his body trembling beneath him. He pulled away with a loud pop, his lips swollen and his eyes glazed over with lust. Link stared at him simply, smiling through heavy breaths. Rhett swallowed thickly, unsure if he felt proud or disgusted with himself. His hard on painful, fighting against the zipper of his jeans.

 

"You're hard," Link commented, looking to the obvious bulge straining against Rhett's jeans. Rhett swung his legs over the edge of Link's bed and stood up swiftly, shaking his head. _He can't know how I think about him. He can't know. I can't ruin this. He's too important to me. I can't._

 

"I - I can't-" Rhett exclaimed, turning to Link, who looked up at him with worried eyes.

 

"You...Rhett, it's okay..." he tried, sitting up properly to look at Rhett.

 

Rhett wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, backing slowly away from the bed, away from Link.

 

"What are we doing, Link?" Rhett cried, curling his arms around himself. Scared. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what..." He carefully sunk to the ground at Link's door, trying to hold back sobs. Looking anywhere but his friend, afraid to see the disgust in his face. 

 

"Okay. Okay." Link said calmly, standing from his bed and pulling on his briefs before making his way over to Rhett.

 

"Let's talk about this, then." Link sighed, sitting down next to him. 

 

"I don't know what to say," Rhett whispered, keeping his head down. 

 

Link folded his arms against his chest and inhaled sharply. Still a little dazed from his orgasm. Still feeling Rhett's lips covering him with intense passion. He shuddered.

 

"Just listen, hmm?" 

 

Rhett stayed silent, waiting for Link to continue.

 

"I know this is complicated. I'm sorry if I pushed you into doing this. I shouldn't have done that."

 

Rhett's head shot up, meeting Link's guilty gaze. 

 

"You didn't push me into anything, Link. I'm grown. I know what I'm doing." 

 

"Hush, alright?" Link scolded, holding a finger up for emphasis. Rhett retreated to his original, closed in position. He sighed.

 

"This doesn't have to mean anything, you know?" Link paused momentarily. "You are my best friend, Rhett. Gosh. I love you to death. You are my brother. My blood brother." 

 

Rhett nodded, remembering the oath they'd taken as children. Silly at the time, but having an immense impact on everything and every toll his life had taken. Shaking him up. Being completely connected to Link through everything he did. 

 

"..Did you like it? When...last night? Did you enjoy it?" Link asked hesitantly, fiddling with a loose thread at the bottom of his briefs. 

 

Rhett blanched. "I mean...what would it make me if I did?" 

 

"I'm not here to tell you who or what you are, Rhett. Did you like it?"

 

"Yes. I did. I...really liked it. What about you? Did you. Did you enjoy it?" Rhett chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

 

"Mhm. I did." Link said quietly. Smiling a little. "I get that we're even now. But. Um,"

 

Link took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "Would you want to do it again? Ah, and me? Would you want me to do it again?"

 

"Link, I..." Rhett trailed off. Not knowing what he wanted. Of course he wanted it again. But he couldn't tell Link that.

 

"Just...when we needed to. I don't have a girlfriend, Rhett. And you got Amber...real proper girl, y'know. Waiting till marriage and all that. I remember."

 

Rhett recalled Link briefly going with Amber the year prior. He'd been distant and frustrated when he dated her, vague conversations with Rhett that things weren't working out. And now Rhett was going with her, but feeling his heart pull elsewhere. Rhett sighed sadly. It wasn't right. He couldn't keep living this lie.

 

"Wouldn't I technically be cheating on her?" Rhett questioned. He had to ask. Even though he knew. He had to ask.

 

Link clicked his tongue. "Not with me, Rhett. It's not as if we're off frolicking in flowers." he deadpanned, staring Rhett in the eye. Rhett flushed slightly, feeling ashamed of his emotions. 

 

"Well, yeah. That's true." Rhett agreed, ignoring the pain that settled in his chest. Not wanting to look into himself, afraid of what it might show him. Knowing there was more to it than that.

 

Link placed a soothing hand on Rhett's knee, reassuring.

 

"When you need to get off, and Amber isn't delivering...I'll be here for you, brother. We already share so much together. This is just somethin' else." 

 

Rhett swallowed and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and his racing pulse. Afraid to take this leap. But wanting to all the more.

 

"I'd like that." he said simply, meeting Link's bright eyes. His stomach lurching. "I'll...definitely be here for you too. If that's what you want."

 

Link nodded enthusiastically, sitting up to curl an arm around the taller mans neck quickly. 

 

"Thank you, Rhett." he whispered before pulling away. "Now, did you want me to look after that for you, bo?" 

 

Rhett followed Link's gaze to his crotch, and he flushed again. He struggled to say yes, now that he could. So he nodded quickly.

 

Link's hands were on him instantly, laughter echoing in the room. The sound of a zipper had never been so loud to Rhett before, had never made him shudder as it did when Link pulled his down. Rhett felt much as he did the night before, experiencing pleasure outside of himself. Listening to laughter turn to quiet moans of pleasure, to pleading and screaming, to murmured reassurances. Link's mouth mimicking the way Rhett had taken him before. Rhett came before he knew it and returned to himself, feeling almost a little too blessed for one day. Thanking Link before he promised to make it up to him and leaving his home. 

 

As he started the engine to his car he decided he wasn't ready to go home yet. So he drove with no particular goal in mind. Just on and on. His heart heavy and his palms sweaty. His stomach turning with butterflies. 

 

He drove on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this one! Hopefully it'll get better as it goes on. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
